Will She Say Yes?
by Rickman'sGirl-15
Summary: *Complete* Mainly plotless fluff. Ron realizes he likes Hermione. A ball is fast approaching. Will Ron ask her? Will she say yes?
1. Feelings Realized

Will She Say Yes?  
  
Author's Note: This is a Hermione/Ron fic. Not much of a plot; mostly fluff. I'm writing it for my cousin, who is one of the biggest R/Hr shippers you'll ever find. Hopefully she'll stop rolling her eyes (and glaring) at me one of these days and actually read the story!  
  
Disclaimer: See that woman over there? Hers. See all that money? Also hers. The only thing I own is the almost non-existent plot.  
  
**********************  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Admit it!" Harry suddenly yelled. "You like her." Ron, whose thoughts had been elsewhere, turned his head slowly in Harry's direction. Ron's expression told Harry exactly what he had suspected. First of all, Ron's mind had been elsewhere, and second of all, he hadn't quite comprehended what Harry had just said to him.  
  
Ron stared at Harry, blinked, and asked, "What? Like who?"  
  
"Hermione!" He responded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Hermione likes who?" Ron asked, still not sure what Harry had said the first time. Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"I said, just admit that you like Hermione."  
  
"I what?!"  
  
"Oh, come off it, Ron! I know you like her. You're always watching her in the common room and I've caught you loads during class. You also haven't argued with her in ages, even when I know you disagree." Ron just stared at Harry, open mouthed. It's not like he had been "watching" Hermione the way Harry said. Okay, so, he'd glanced at her every once in a while. That wasn't like the stalking way Harry had implied it. He hadn't argued with her in a while; that was true. Again, so what? Maybe he just hadn't felt like fighting with her when they disagreed. But to say he liked her?! Now, that was going too far! Ron didn't like Hermione. Not that way, anyway. Did he? "Earth to Ron!" Harry said, waving his hand in front of Ron's face. Ron jumped backward a little bit, startled. He hadn't realized he had stopped walking.  
  
"Are we still going to class or what?" He asked, hoping that Harry hadn't noticed his ears turn red. Harry, however, had noticed, but was nice enough to not comment. Instead, he grinned very broadly. This was worse than a comment in Ron's opinion. He turned even redder as he walked into Transfiguration class ahead of Harry. As they took their usual seats, Ron idly wondered where Hermione was. She was coming from a different direction, but still. She should have been there by now. As Ron threw his bag on the floor next to his chair, he realized what he was thinking and carefully avoided Harry's gaze as Hermione walked into the classroom finally, sitting down next to Harry.  
  
~  
  
The rest of the day went by in a blur for Ron. In fact, he couldn't remember much about their after lunch classes. He had been too busy making sure he didn't look at Hermione (or Harry, for that matter) too often. If he could avoid it, he didn't look at them at all. Even now, as they were climbing through the portrait hole to enter their common room after dinner, Ron avoided Hermione's gaze. He stood to the side to let her go through first, but he didn't dare look at her. She stopped in front of him for an instant, looking like she wanted to say something. Instead, she gave Ron a weird look and went into the common room.  
  
"Oh, can you believe it!" Someone screeched. "A ball. We're going to a ball!" Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked around for the source of the noise. They discovered it. A group of 5th year girls were giggling as they gathered around the message board. Ron, Hermione, and Harry approached from behind them to read over their heads. A note had been put up in the middle of the message board, so it could be clearly read.  
  
To all 5th, 6th, and 7th years:  
There will be a ball held on the 10th of December.  
No one below 3rd year allowed.  
Decent dress robes are to be worn.  
No exceptions!  
  
Ron never got beyond the word "ball." He turned away from the board and faced the fireplace instead. He could feel his face beginning to flush and didn't want Harry and Hermione to see. Once Hermione had finished reading, she got another peculiar look on her face before turning and bounding up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.  
  
"What was that about?" Harry had also finished reading the board and had joined Ron at the fireplace. Ron didn't answer. He pretended he was too busy watching the fire. This was a feeble attempt to escape Harry's questions, Ron knew. But at the moment he didn't have any other reason for ignoring him. Harry got this message and remained quiet.  
  
He couldn't, however, stop himself from asking, "Ron, what is so bloody fascinating about the fireplace?"  
  
*****************  
  
Now that you've read it, how about pushing that pretty little go button and leaving a review? I know it's short, but the more reviews I get, the more I write! 


	2. Moment of Truth

Author's Note: Thanks to Lissie89, the guy, and ronandhermione4ever for the fantastic reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: See that woman over there? Hers. See all that money? Also hers. The only thing I own is the almost non-existent plot.  
  
********************* Chapter 2  
  
For the next month, all any one talked about was the upcoming ball. Even those who were too young to attend could not seem to find a different topic of conversation. This irritated Hermione to no end. She began to snap at random people who persisted in discussing the ball in her presence for more than a couple of minutes at a time. She also stopped spending most of her time in the common room after classes were finished. She could be found in either the library or in the girls' dormitory instead. It was the former in which Ginny found her one day.  
  
"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny said, bounding up to Hermione with a big grin on her face. "Mind if I join you?" Hermione felt a slight irritation at the interruption, but smiled politely and nodded at Ginny, who sat down immediately and pulled out one of her school books. 'She's going to ask, I just know it!' Hermione thought, once again looking at the book in front of her. A conversation drifted out from behind one of the shelves...  
  
"Well, my robes are going to be a baby blue color and my hair..."  
  
Hermione scowled. She wasn't sure how much more talk of the ball she could stand. She cast about for something else to think about, knowing perfectly well that she wouldn't be able to concentrate on her book again until Ginny either left (which wasn't going to happen in the near future) or just asked her. Hermione looked at Ginny out of the corner of her eye. The sight of her red hair made her think about Ron. Hermione's scowl deepened. 'Ron sure has been acting strange lately...' she thought. When ever she got near him, he would turn crimson and avoid making any eye contact. If she talked to him or asked him a question, he would either stutter like mad or not say anything at all. Harry found all of this extremely amusing. He would just grin like a fool whenever Hermione got near and Ron's face would turn a color to rival his hair. Unless Hermione was mistaken, Ron was acting exactly like someone who had a crush. This thought caught Hermione off guard. The scowl completely disappeared from her face as her eyes grew wide. A crush! Of course! Why hadn't she thought about that before? 'Now, who does he have a crush on?' she thought, concentrating hard. Who was around him all the time besides her and Harry? 'Ginny, but it's definitely not her. I hope it's not Neville either. Hmmm...' Hermione's eyes narrowed as she thought about the times she had approached Ron in the last month. There had been lots of people around whenever she had talked to him in class or the Great Hall. But he had gone red a couple of times when it had just been her, Harry, and Ron himself. 'But that means...!'  
  
"So," Ginny started, interrupting Hermione's thoughts, "who are you going to the ball with?" Hermione blinked rapidly and looked over at Ginny. The youngest Weasley had picked an inopportune time to finally ask the question Hermione had been dreading.  
  
"I don't know Ginny," she said, regaining her composure and once again looking down at the book in front of her. "I don't know if I'm even going."  
  
Ginny looked absolutely affronted. "Of course you're going!" She nearly shouted. This earned them several annoyed looks and a stern "Shush!" from somewhere behind them. Ginny lowered her voice, "Come on 'Mione. You have to go. Please?" Ginny gave her the puppy dog eyes. Hermione, however, seriously wasn't in the mood. She snapped the book shut out of pure irritation and was on the verge of getting up.  
  
"I don't see why it matters whether I go or not. You'll be with Harry the whole time anyway."  
  
The puppy dog eyes disappeared. "Oh, come on, Hermione! It'll be fun!" Hermione just looked at Ginny. "Well," Ginny said, "at least it would give you a break from all the...studying you've been doing lately."  
  
Hermione surveyed Ginny for a moment before answering. "We'll see, Ginny."  
  
Ginny, seemingly to have taken this as a yes, squealed, threw her book back into her bag, and ran from the library. Hermione got up slowly from the table and slung her bag over her shoulder. With the book securely under her arm, Hermione followed Ginny out of the library. Her thoughts, however, were on an entirely different Weasley...  
  
~  
  
Harry and Ron were sitting in a corner of the common room, playing a game of wizard chess. Ron was able to easily beat Harry at this, they both knew, but it didn't stop Harry from trying his hardest. Ron was thankful for this. It meant that all of Harry's concentration would be on the board in front of them instead of remembering to tell Ron every few minutes to ask Hermione to the ball.  
  
Ron had just nudged his queen towards Harry's quivering castle when Harry suddenly asked, "So, are you going to ask her or what?"  
  
Ron groaned. "Harry, I thought I asked you to drop it?"  
  
"You did," was Harry's only response.  
  
"Well then," Ron said in a slightly irritated voice, "drop it!"  
  
Harry looked away from the board and up at Ron. "I'm not going to drop it until you ask her." Harry's voice was annoyingly calm. Ron also looked away from the board at this point. Harry had leaned back in his seat and was staring pointedly at Ron, his face etched with fierce determination.  
  
Ron put his head in his hands and said, "Alright, alright! If it will make you happy, I'll ask her!" Harry smiled slightly, but said nothing. They sat like this for several minutes. It was Ron who finally broke the silence. "When should I do it?"  
  
"Well," Harry said, sitting up in his seat, "I suggest that you ask her tonight."  
  
"Tonight?!" Ron looked at Harry, baffled.  
  
"Yes, Ron. Tonight. The ball is only a week away. If someone asks 'Mione before you do, I'll kill you."  
  
Ron rubbed a hand through is hair, contemplating this information. "Okay," he finally said. "I'll ask her tonight, after supper." Harry's smile widened while Ron's insides wriggled with the thought of what was approaching.  
  
~  
  
Hermione was back up in her dormitory, thinking hard. After leaving the library, she had walked to the common room in a very slow manner. After giving the Fat Lady the password, she had dashed quickly through the common room, hoping to go unnoticed by Ron and Harry. It did indeed appear that she had succeeded. Before going completely up the staircase, she had chanced a glance at the boys. They had a chess board between them, but it appeared as though they were no longer paying it any mind. Ron had looked highly upset about something while Harry had looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
Hermione threw herself face down on her four-poster bed and put her pillow over her head. She needed to think. She needed to think about Ron. If her suspicions were correct and Ron had a crush on her...'So what?' asked a little voice in her head. 'So what if Ron has a crush on you?' That was a very good question; a very good question indeed...Hermione removed her head from under her pillow and rolled over onto her back, staring up at the canopy overhead. Crookshanks leapt lightly onto her bed, looking to get his ears scratched. Hermione complied, much to the delight of the cat who began to purr loudly. Hermione, however, was still lost in thought.  
  
'If you knew for a fact that Ron Weasley liked you, what would you do?' the voice asked. 'Well,' thought Hermione, 'I guess once I had gotten over my initial shock I would feel...flattered.' Yes, that was it. Flattered. It wasn't as if Ron was exactly terrible to look at. It was quite the contrary, actually. Hermione had always been fond of Ron's extremely expressive face. You could always tell what he was feeling by looking at his face. Especially when he was embarrassed! Hermione giggled as she imagined Ron's face turning as red as his hair, completely masking his freckles. Ron was also one of the sweetest boys in the entire school. Well, he could be if you caught him in the right mood.  
  
Hermione's earlier conversation with Ginny came to mind. She had no intention of attending the ball. That was, until Ginny had pleaded with her. Hermione's very vague answer had apparently confirmed her attendance in Ginny's point of view. Hermione sighed heavily, knowing exactly what would happen on the night of the ball. Harry and Ginny would be together most of the night, of course (that was a given), and she, Hermione, would be left alone at one of the tables, sipping on her punch and watching other couples dance the night away. Maybe she could go for just an hour or so, then make up some excuse to get out of there. For one thing, she wouldn't have a date. Even if someone did ask her, she would probably say no anyway. There wasn't anyone one she was really interested in, except maybe...Hermione chided herself. There was no use thinking like that because there was no way he was going to ask her. As Hermione lay there thinking, she wondered idly who Ron was planning on taking to the ball...  
  
~  
  
As everyone finished supper that night, Hermione felt more than saw Ron sneaking glances at her all throughout the meal. He was back to acting more like normal, however. He was actually talking to her and making eye contact. 'Stupid,' Hermione scolded herself, 'stupid for thinking he might have a crush on you!' She pushed her plate away and announced that she was going upstairs to bed. As she turned and strode toward the doors, she was not aware of the meaningful look Harry gave Ron as he gestured at Hermione's back. Ron gulped and followed Hermione out of the Great Hall. She was just starting up the steps when he caught up with her.  
  
"Hermione, can I have a word? In here?" he asked, pointing toward an empty classroom to the left of the stairs.  
  
"Sure, Ron." Hermione said, a bit uncertainly. Ron held the door open for her before following her inside and closing it behind him. Hermione cast a spell and lit the torches along the walls. The light was very dim, though. It bathed Hermione in a golden glow. Ron was at a loss for words. Hermione had done nothing special with her appearance, but Ron was still mesmerized by the sight of the light playing softly across her skin. Hermione cleared her throat, drawing Ron's attention back.  
  
"Well," he started, his courage wavering, "well..." Hermione just looked at Ron, certain that he had brought her here for a reason. She was just going to let him get it out on his own. She was a bit distracted, though. The dimmed lights cast Ron half in shadow, making him look a bit foreboding, and downright handsome. 'Stop that!' she scolded.  
  
"I was wondering," Ron began, his voice gaining strength and losing it again, "whether you were planning on attending the b-ball next week?" Hermione was a bit taken aback. She hadn't expected this...  
  
"I was thinking about it, but I'm still not sure. Why do you ask?"  
  
Ron cleared his throat. "Well, I was wondering if you would go with me?"  
  
Hermione really hadn't expected this. It was too..."Oh Ron, that would be wonderful!" She was grinning, but she couldn't help it.  
  
Ron blinked at her. "Really?" He sounded surprised. "'Mione, are you serious?" "Of course I am! Ron, I would love to go to the ball with you."  
  
Ron was also grinning very broadly. "It's a date, then!" he said. Ron took a step toward Hermione and held out his hand. Hermione took it, and, together, they walked out of the classroom and up the staircase towards the common room.  
  
********************* I may end the story here, I'm not sure yet. If I get enough reviews wanting me to do so, I will write a third chapter about what happens at the ball. Review and let me know!  
  
I want to give a special thanks to my beta-reader, Lissie, for putting up with me through all the sugar highs and writer's blocks. You're the best! 


	3. The Ball

A/N: Well, this is the last chapter for "Will She Say Yes?" I hope it ends in a way that makes all you HG/RW shippers happy! Thanks to Lissie89 and muykiay for the reviews!  
  
Big hug to my beta, Lissie! Isn't she the best?  
  
~IMPORTANT!~ The quotation marks have been disappearing on the stories and I now know how to fix it (thanks to a review left by Suki to my beta, who was kind enough to let me in on the secret). To fix the page, right click on the chapter and change the encoding to 'unicode'. This should fix it, but if it doesn't work, let me know!  
  
Disclaimer: Oh, you know!  
  
*******************************  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"I think I'm going to be sick," Ron said while rubbing his hand over his hair for the umpteenth time that day.  
  
"Oh Ron, you'll be fine. Stop worrying so much," Harry said as he put on his dark green dress robes. They were Ginny's favorite because they went so well with his eyes. Harry smiled when he thought of Ginny. They had been dating for a while now, and Harry couldn't be happier. Ron, however, did not notice that Harry was lost in his own world. He was too busy pacing the boys' dorm and feeling sick. His nerves the night he had asked Hermione to the ball were nothing to what he was feeling now. 'Why oh why did I let Harry talk me into this?' Ron thought, tugging at the collar of his deep blue robes (which had been a gift from Fred and George).  
  
"Because you like Hermione," Harry said, fighting a losing battle trying to get his hair to cooperate. Ron stopped pacing abruptly. Apparently he had spoken aloud instead of just thought about his reasons for asking Hermione to the ball. Ron resumed his pacing. Seamus and Dean were sitting on the foot of Dean's bed, watching Ron pace back and forth.  
  
"Ron, nothing bad is going to happen!" said Dean.  
  
Ron paced back and forth...  
  
"Yeah, Ron. You just need to calm down and try to enjoy yourself tonight," said Seamus.  
  
Back and forth...  
  
"You need to keep in mind," said Harry, turning around to face Ron, "that Hermione has already said yes. Now all you have to do is dance with her." Back and forth...  
  
"Oh for crying out loud Ron!" Harry said while walking straight toward Ron, "Stop that infernal pacing, will you? You're making me dizzy!" Harry gave Ron a rough shove in the direction of the stairs leading down to the common room. Ron gave Harry an indignent look, but otherwise remained motionless. Once Harry was satisfied that Ron was not going to continue his pacing, he turned to Dean and Seamus.  
  
"Come on, guys," Harry said motioning for them to follow. "We have ladies waiting for us." Everyone broke out in big grins (except for Ron who was looking a little green) as they walked down the stairs to the common room. Ginny was waiting for Harry in the middle of the common room. There was a sharp intake of breath from Harry when he caught sight of Ginny. She looked absolutely beautiful. Her robes were a pink color and her hair was piled on top of her head, tendrils of it falling down to touch the tops of her shoulders and the back of her neck. Harry walked over to her while, behind him, Ron had to lean against the wall for support as his legs appeared to have given out on him.  
  
Harry took both of Ginny's hands in his before leaning over and whispering in her ear, "You look...exquisite." Ginny giggled slightly and turned a pretty shade of pink.  
  
"You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Potter," Ginny said playfully. Harry released Ginny's hands and offered his arm instead, which she gladly took. They walked toward Ron, who was looking slightly better even though he was still leaning against the wall. The look in Ginny's eyes turned from playful to concerned when she caught sight of Ron.  
  
"Ron, are you alright?" Ron blinked rapidly for a moment before turning his attention to his sister.  
  
He said, "Yeah, Ginny, yeah. I'm fine." Ron straightened suddenly and looked about the common room. "Where's Hermione?"  
  
Ginny narrowed her eyes at him before answering, "She said she would meet us in the Great Hall. Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes, Ginny, I'm fine. You look very pretty, by the way."  
  
"Thank you, Ron."  
  
~  
  
'Just stay calm, okay? Deep breath in...' Ron inhaled, 'and deep breath out.' Ron exhaled. The nervousness had relinquished its grip somewhat on Ron's stomach only to be replaced by a growing excitement. He wouldn't admit it to anyone (not even Harry), but he was looking forward to the ball tonight. Even though he had gone through the past week in a bit of a trance (which had been caused by Hermione's "yes") he had been counting down the days to tonight, just like everyone else. The ball was going to begin in just a few minutes so everyone walked out of the common room; some went in search of their dates and others went ahead to the Great Hall. Ron felt like a bit of a third wheel when Ginny and Harry were together, so he chose to walk behind them instead. Seamus and Dean had caught up with their dates, a couple of Ravenclaw 7th years, Ron noted. He turned his attention from them and began to look around the crowd, searching for Hermione.  
  
He didn't see her anywhere. 'She must be in there already,' Ron thought, bracing himself as the doors creaked open to admit them into the Great Hall. Everyone filed inside. Ron looked up to the raised platform area where their entertainment for the evening was already set up and performing. It was a group he didn't recognize. Ron stop his searching for 'Mione for a moment and took a look around. The room was dimmed, casting everything in shadow. The four house tables had disappeared. Instead, there were several small tables placed along the walls on either side. They could sit four people a piece. There were candles as well, lots of candles. At least two on every table and several on the head table. Ron continued to hunt for Hermione as the group started a new song. It had a rather fast pace to it, but it seemed to appeal to several of the couples who were already up and dancing.  
  
Ron was just about to head to the other side of the hall when he spotted Hermione standing several feet away. She was talking with McGonagall about something and hadn't noticed him. Ron's stomach did a flip-flop when he caught sight of her. Her robes were a purple color that looked quite nice on her in Ron's opinion. She had pulled her hair back so that it hung loosely at the nape of her neck. A lump had formed in Ron's throat. He swallowed around it and had taken his first tentative step in her direction when McGonagall walked off. Hermione turned around and spotted Ron. She broke out in a big grin that made Ron's stomach give another flip. He grinned back at her and was just starting to feel pretty confident when WHAM!! Ron's foot had caught the hem of his robe and...down he went, falling flat on his face. There were several gasps and laughs that then broke out amongst the students. Ron didn't move. He was desperately hoping that the Earth would open up and swallow him whole. The next thing he knew, Hermione was at his side turning him over.  
  
"Ron, are you okay?" Hermione sounded a little breathless, but whether it was from rushing to Ron or trying to suppress giggles, Ron couldn't be sure. His eyes had to stop watering first.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay," he said while standing up and putting his hands to his face.  
  
"Are you sure, Ron?" Hermione was bitting her lower lip. 'She looks kind of cute doing that,' he thought for a second, but then nodded his head for her benefit.  
  
"Seriously, I'm okay." Ron narrowed his eyes at her when he realized why she had sounded breathless. "Oh, go on then." Hermione began to giggle. Not very loudly because she didn't want to upset Ron, but she laughed nevertheless. Ron just stared at her for a moment before laughing a little himself. Hermione huffed a little, trying to regain composure over herself.  
  
"So," Ron said once she had stopped laughing and was now wiping at her eyes, "do you want some punch?"  
  
"Actually..." Hermione gave a longing look at the couples on the dance floor while biting at her lower lip again. Ron's nervousness came back ten- fold. He cast a look at the swinging couples. He wasn't too eager to get out there and join them, but the longing look on Hermione's face caused him to make up his mind in a hurry. Plastering a grin on his face, he grabbed Hermione's wrist and dragged her out onto the floor.  
  
~  
  
"Oh Ron, that was so much fun!" Hermione said, plopping down into a chair at one of the tables.  
  
"Yeah, it was," Ron said, sitting beside her. They had been dancing off and on for the past hour. At first Ron hadn't been having a very good time, but after a couple of songs he had loosened up a bit and actually enjoyed himself. That was until the first slow song. Hermione had seen his reluctance and had started toward one of the tables. Ron had been determined he was not going to ruin it for her. He had grabbed her wrist again to stop her from leaving before he had put his arms around her waist. Ron looked over at Hermione. Her face was flushed, but she was grinning broadly.  
  
"Do you want some punch?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I'm okay." They both grew quiet. Ron suddenly felt something hard jab into his side. He looked behind him. Harry was sitting there with Ginny. He had elbowed Ron hard to get his attention. Harry then gestured with his head at Hermione then at the Great Hall doors. Ron was completely lost. He watched as Harry did it again before he understood. He felt his face flush even more. Ron cleared his throat as he turned to face Hermione again.  
  
"Hermione, would you...would you like to take a walk with me?" Hermione's face brightened as she nodded yes. They stood and walked out of the Great Hall together. Harry winked and gave Ron a thumbs-up before returning his attention back to Ginny. Ron and Hermione were both silent as they walked down the path leading from the front doors to the little garden area that had been set up in case any students wondered outside. There were benches (big enough for two people) set at intervals around the outer edge of the area. There were lanterns set up between the benches, but they were low. Most of the light came from the full moon, which looked close enough to touch. All in all, it was a very nice setting in Ron's opinion. Adding Hermione to the mix, however, made Ron's heart beat very fast.  
  
Hermione sat on one of the benches facing the moon. Ron hesitated for a moment before sitting next to her. Still neither one spoke, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Ron actually felt very relaxed, sitting there with Hermione and staring up at the moon...His musing was interrupted when she reached over and put her hand over his. Ron swallowed hard and looked at her. She was already looking at him, a grin playing lightly at her lips. Ron was just about to lean toward her when she abruptly stood. Ron blinked at the now empty space next to him before looking again at Hermione, who was walking away from the bench a little. Ron watched her for a moment before standing himself and following her.  
  
"Isn't the moon beautiful tonight, Ron?" Hermione asked with her back to him. Her voice had taken on a misty quality. "Yeah," Ron answered, tearing his gaze away from the back of Hermione's head. "Yeah, very beautiful."  
  
"But it looks much too close," she said, that misty sound disappearing somewhat. "I wonder if Dumbledore cast some sort of spell..."  
  
"Hermione!" Ron grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him. It was now or never..."I didn't come out here to talk about spells and such." "But Ron..." she began, albeit feebly. The rest of her words were lost as Ron covered her lips with his own. They stayed that way for a moment before Ron broke the kiss so he could look at her. Hermione's eyes had a bit of a glazed look, but she was biting her bottom lip again. Ron became terrified. Had he done something wrong? Before he could say anything, however, Hermione grinned up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Ron moved his hands from the tops of her shoulders to her waist, pulling her closer against him. It was the best moment of Ron's life. After a few minutes of standing together like this, Ron broke the kiss again. Both of them were breathing a little deeply. He leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek.  
  
"How about another dance?" he whispered in her ear. Hermione lips broke into a grin as she nodded against his cheek. Ron also grinned. Before letting her go, he kissed her again. This kiss was lighter, but it held so much tenderness that Hermione nearly melted against Ron. Once the kiss ended, Ron put his arm around Hermione's shoulders and she put hers around his waist. Ron's heart felt bigger than the moon as they walked back inside the Great Hall.  
  
~~The End~~  
  
*****************  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope it was an adequate ending. Even though the story is finished, reviews would be greatly appreciated! 


End file.
